Of Myth and Legend
by quinnarrow
Summary: A Voltron kingdom AU. Terran and the Kingdom of Altea are under threat from the Galra Empire. The Altean forces, along with bonding animals and creatures, defend their home and are slowly losing. But when the Five Lions of Legend return to the world... well that would be spoilers. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender, only my own plot.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: What's up everyone?! This is a story I've been planning out for a while and I'm really excited to share it with you. Unfortunately because of my busy schedule, it's gonna be a bit before posting anything else. I only posted this now to see what you guys think, so please follow and/or drop a review if you'd like.**

 **See you on the other side!**

 **~quinnarrow**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"I'm scared."

The man looked down into his daughter's wide, fear-stricken eyes with sadness in his own. He hated seeing her like this. Shoulders slumping from exhaustion, but stiff from terror. Knuckles turning white from clasping her brother's hand with a bone-crushing grip. Head whipping back and forth is constant search of danger. This is not who his daughter is.

Many emotions took hold in the man's chest; anger, fear, sadness, exhaustion, as his eldest consoled the youngling. He reached for his wife's hand. She squeezed as he used the feeling of her touch to chase away dark thoughts like a spotlight along the coast.

He slowly released a deep breath and looked around the group of strangers. About fifteen others trudged along the path in various states of dismay. Everyone's clothes, along with a few possessions and rations, were ripped and covered in mud. Expressions that were once filled with hope fared no better.

How did they get to this point?

The man knew the answer. It was them. The ruthless armies that followed an even more ruthless emperor had ravaged the country side causing hundreds to flee to the only safe place currently known. For many, this meant a dangerous trek through empire territory.

The man and his family were lucky to be chosen for this journey; to find refuge in the great kingdom. Everyone couldn't wait for the day they reached the northern border of the kingdom and felt safe once more.

But no one knew when it would come. The anticipation of safety rose with the dread of being caught. The feeling of wanting to relieve some of his children's sense of fear was overwhelming his own. He racked his mind, thinking of ways to do just that; even for a few moments.

"Did I ever tell you the story of how the bond came to be?"

Both of his children's heads snapped up, brows pulled together in confusion. A few others walking nearby did the same.

"No," his son answered. "You've only told us the basics."

The father smiled. "Well, someone had to be first, right?"

"I guess."

"Well, long ago the world was in chaos. Picture how it is now, but much, much worse. Smoke of wild fires seemed the block out the sun in the North while storms threatened to drown all life in the South."

"Is that why there are so many lakes?" his daughter questioned.

"That's right. But even that wasn't the worse part. Humanity could have survived the god's furry, but from the darkest shadows of the Underworld came the embodiment of nightmares. Mountainous, raging monsters jeopardized the very existence of life itself. Two-headed vipers as think as oak trees swallowed livestock whole causing starvation. Chimera-like creatures poisoned the waters causing illness and plague to spread. The kings and queens of the lands, even the most powerful magic-wielders were ineffective against them. Civilization was on the brink of collapse when the gods looked upon us and took pity. That's when mankind received its saviors.

"The Five Lions of Legend and their human Paladins had seemingly emerged from nowhere to fight back against evil. This was the first instance of the bond; a permanent link between man and beast. Being able to communicate with their minds made each respective Paladin and Lion a formidable force. But put all five pairs together and you get something else entirely.

"Working together as one, they were victorious battle after battle, pushing the monsters back to the Hell they came, and pouring hope back into the world. Soon, all monsters were vanquished from the earth and humanity began to rebuild, deciding to combine many territories into three. It wasn't long after the war that stories of others receiving the bond had spread. There were claims to the smallest mouse to the largest griffin and everything in between. It didn't take long to realize that not everyone acquired the gods' gift and it was never someone older than twenty-five decaphebes. The Paladins roamed the earth together to educate and assist anyone in need while spreading peace and diplomacy along the way. Life was beautiful again and Terran, the Kingdom of Altea, and the Galra Empire flourished for many years side by side.

"But like everything else, that chapter of the world's history came to an end. One by one the Paladins perished with age and one by one the Legendary Lions disappeared never to be seen again."

"Did the war start after that?" his eldest wondered.

He sighed. "No. This war only started when the current emperor came into power. The Lions disappeared many centuries ago."

"But," his wife added with a soothing tone, "it has been foretold that in humanity's greatest time of need, the Lions would return."

The look of awe and wonder covering his daughter's face was priceless. It was something that man would hold onto forever. "Do you think they will ever come back?"

The man opened his mouth to answer, to give his children hope once more, but undenounced to them, fate had other plans. The group's Guide, leading the way, had stopped abruptly.

Even though the expedition began days ago, the Guide was a mystery to all. Mud blended with the brown of his tattered cloak, hood constantly covering the majority of his face. On many occasions, the father thought he knew the Guide's features only to be proven wrong the next glimpse. One thing was for certain though; his eyes held experience. Thankfully, no one in the group had seen him use the large sword strapped across his back, but there was no denial in his ability to wield it.

Unfortunately, that chance may be upon them. The Guide turned to the now halted group. His eyes sending out a clear warning; danger was near.

"When I say," he ordered, voice low and laced with calmness, "run directly south to the border. Do not stop for any reason. Altean soldiers will be waiting to assist you."

Nervousness brewed amongst the refugees. A blanket of silence was pulled around them. The leaves of surrounding trees lay still as the cool breeze of an Autumns night faded away. The faint moonlight illuminated a flash of movement through the trees. The father pulled his family close as means of protection.

It wasn't known at the time, but the dawn of a new era was upon the world with the Guide's single word.

"Go!"

Pandemonium erupted. The Guide immediately unsheathed his swords with a _shink_ and swung low, tripping a Galra Soldier as three more took his place. The frightened people sprinted south. Many dropped their few belongings in turn for survival. Everyone weaved between the trees, urging loved ones to quicken their pace. The father kept behind his family as the sounds of battle began to dim.

His son looked over his shoulder, causing the man to risk the same. A few soldiers laid dead at the Guide's feet. His sword was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't what caught the father's attention. No. It wasn't the fact the weaponless man was keeping the highly-trained attackers at bay. It wasn't even the endless flow of Galra soldiers emerging from the shadows. The thing holding the father's gaze was his face. As the brown hood rested on broad shoulders, the Guide's youth was on full display. Trimmed, dark hair shifted with the movement of combat, face set in a determined glare. He couldn't have been more than nineteen years old. No older that the father's own son. The two briefly locked eyes, understanding passing between them in the brief moment. Soldiers surrounded the Guide as the battle disappeared from view.

The father turned back, the edge of the forest filling his vision. As promised, five Altean soldiers were waiting with waving arms and words of encouragement. Knowing the Galra could not follow pass the border, safety was close.

One hundred feet…

Fifty feet…

Twenty feet…

That's when they heard it. The scream.

The father's blood ran cold as the sound of the Guide's voice filled the night. He knew his dreams would be haunted for years to come. Not necessarily from the scream itself, but from imagining the horrors it implied. It was the only thing on his mind as the border passed beneath his family's feet. He placed shaking hands on aching knees and gulped in the cool air. Finally catching his breath, the man took in his surroundings. Every refugee had made it to safety and most had fallen to the ground from the exertion. Except one woman.

She gestured wildly while shouting at the Alteans, gathering everyone's attention. "You have to go help him!"

One soldier placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, expression twisted in conflict. "Your guide knew the risks that come with escorting refugees through empire territory. He made his choice to stay behind."

"Then send your animals," she shrieked. "They can be there and back in mere seconds."

The soldier looked at the large canine-like creature patiently waiting at his feet. At first glance, it could've been mistaken for a strange dog. Closer inspection proved otherwise. Two floppy ears covered two of four black eyes. Its claws looked more like talons and a tail wasn't to be found. Thick, tan fur was speckled with silver highlights that seemed to shimmer in the full moon's light.

"We are not allowed to go beyond the kingdom borders ourselves. That includes bonded animals."

The father lowered his head as the woman continued her plea. He knew the internal struggle the soldiers were going through; whether to disobey orders for the slim chance the Guide's cry was not his last. It was the same struggle he went through when deciding to flee their beloved home on the outskirts of Terran.

He looked at his family with a sad smile, closing his eyes to pray that the Guide's soul found peace. A decision was also made right then and there.; this sacrifice would not be in vain. The lives of a few refugees may have cost a man his own, but his family was safe and Samuel Holt would be forever grateful.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So what'd ya think? Please review and let me know (I'm genuinely curious)! If you wanted to check me out on Tumblr it's under the name _quinnarrow_. I mostly just reblog about Voltron stuff with a few other things thrown in.**

 **Well, until next time... peace out!**

 **Update: I changed the age from twenty to twenty-five decaphebes.**


	2. War of Wisdom

**Author's Note: Hey all! I know I lied about updates for this story, but I couldn't help it. I'm _really_ excited about this one so here's the first chapter!**

 **See you on the other side**

 **~quinnarrow**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: War of Wisdom**

The wind whipped around the two boys causing their clothes to stir in a frenzy. Some ominous-looking clouds above had been threatening rain all day. The dirt road was already a pain, but a mud road was even more so. Their cloaks would keep them mostly dry, but the same couldn't be said for what they were carrying. A large amount of moisture would definitely destroy one boy's most prize possession.

So, yes. Lance felt like he had the right to complain.

"Why did I agree to this again?"

A snort sounded next to him. "As I recall, you volunteered."

"She doesn't even like me."

Hunk gave his friend a curious look. "Why do you think that?"

"Every time we meet, all she does is point out the flaws with my bow," Lance argued. "I spent months making it just the way I want. She probably doesn't even know how to make one."

"She's an inventor Lance. It's just how she thinks."

"That's beside the point," he grumbled. "We've been walking for almost two hours and my feet are killing me. Shouldn't we be there by now?"

"The town's just over that ridge." Hunk pointed up towards the incline that would not be fun to climb.

Lance supposed it could've been worse. They could be headed to any other place than the next town over. If anything, the road had a scenic view. On one side, gentle rolling hills covered with soft, green grass cascaded far into the horizon before giving way to the ocean. The other wasn't as pleasing. The forest sat seemingly idle and innocent, but many people have gone missing after wandering too far. Lance almost got lost himself many times before being shown the way. Most didn't realize that the forest isn't meant to be feared, but respected.

"I really appreciate you coming with me." Hunk fidgeted nervously with the strings of the bag on his back. "You know with the war going on, I just feel safer when I'm not alone."

Lance smiled softly. Despite Hunk's enormous stature and strength, he really was a huge softy. He had the biggest heart out of everyone Lance knew and that doesn't even cover the man's incredible pallet.

"Not to fear young blacksmith," Lance beamed theatrically. "You've got the best archer in all Altea by your side!" He proudly grabbed the strap and bow string crossing his chest to complete the picture.

"Can't argue with that," Hunk laughed. Lance stopped and took a deep bow, almost folding in half. Unfortunately, gravity exists, and the motion caused all of Lance's arrows to fall out of the quiver resting on the young man's back. That received another round of laughter from Hunk as Lance cursed. With practiced ease, he scooped up the arrows and returned them to their proper place. He then eyed the heavy looking sack his friend was carrying.

"So," Lance began. He was having trouble asking without sounding bitter. The inventor wasn't his favorite person, but she still had his respect. "What exactly did she ask you to make? I thought she 'doesn't need anyone's help'." The question was completed with air quotes.

"Would you even understand if I tried to explain?"

Lance shrugged. "Fair point."

The two finally trekked into the inventor's town. It's actually more like a city and a lot nicer than Lance and Hunk's small village. It made sense considering it was near the kingdom's capitol city, Leone. The streets were packed with people, some on horseback, but most on foot. Many creatures weaved between hustling feet or flew above following their bonded companions. The bustle of a farmer's market seamlessly intertwined with the structures of homes and shops. A few multi-storied buildings rose into the sky marking the city's center.

It didn't take long to reach the shop. Various noises of machines greeted the pair as they stepped through the door. To say the space was cluttered was an understatement. How she managed to create so many things in the three years since she and her family relocated to Altea, Lance will never know. Dozens of weird-looking contraptions littered the shelves, the floor, even the ceiling wasn't spared from machines dangling from rope. The shop's owner had always said the place was organized, but no matter how hard he tried, Lance could never find a pattern.

"Pidge?" Hunk called.

A muffled reply traveled through the shop. "I'm in the back!"

They navigated their way to the door sitting slightly ajar in the back corner, leading to Pidge's workshop where all the magic happens. Hunk gently pushed the door open and stepped inside. Instead of being filled with projects, the area held multiple tools and spare parts that Lance didn't recognize. It wasn't as messy as the front room, but it was an extremely close second.

Pidge was sitting at her main desk, turning at the boy's entrance. She was wiping some type of black liquid off her hands that Lance was pretty sure was making her short brown hair stick up at odd angles.

"Hey Hunk," she welcomed. He smiled and returned the greeting. "Lance." The archer offered a court wave.

"So, I was able to make everything, but it's not my best work," Hunk explained. "I had to rush in order to finish on time."

"Sorry about that," Pidge mumbled. "This project was given to me last minute."

Hunk shrugged nonchalantly. "It's no big deal. Though it would've helped if you would tell me what this super-secret project was."

"No kidding," Lance moaned. "He's been complaining non-stop about your whole secrecy thing for _days_. I don't get why you won't say anything. It's not like you work for the Royal Family."

Lance was completely joking, but Pidge's reaction had him questioning. Hunk must've noticed the way her shoulder's tensed too.

"You _don't_ work for the Royal Family, right?"

"No." Pidge squared her shoulders to the boys and looked each of them in the eye. "I do not work for the Royal Family."

Lance was going to comment on the unnecessary defense, but something in the inventor's body language convinced him to stay quiet. She was definitely hiding something, but he decided to save all questions for other time.

* * *

The two geniuses talked machinery while Lance fiddled with the blue hem of his cloak. The sun was beginning to set when Lance practically dragged Hunk out of the shop to start the trek home. Well, 'dragged' is a bit of an exaggeration. All he truly did was uselessly pull on his arm until the blacksmith budged on his own. Pidge found it quite amusing.

She said goodbye to Hunk and Lance before locking the shop door behind them. She grabbed the bag full of parts Hunk brought and slipped out the back window. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Pidge sprinted down the alleyway that lead out of the city. The sun was getting extremely low and she did not need another lecture about timeliness.

She high-tailed it across the meadow. It didn't take long for the five towers of the Castle of Lions to peek over the horizon. The white walls reflected the dimming sunlight in such a memorizing way, stories would never do its beauty justice. Pidge didn't slow her pace until the wall separating the palace from the rest of Leone rested beneath her palm. With heavy breaths, she pushed against the hidden door. It silently gave way, revealing one of many courtyards on the royal grounds. A concealment spell was cast on this particular one to keep other residents of the palace from getting too nosey about it's unknown inhabitant. Pidge could never figure out how it worked. Half of the space was filled with so many trees it could be mistaken for the forest. A beautiful place, but Pidge had always disliked the outdoors. Why the Guardian of the Forest chose her was beyond comprehendible.

The door was barely shut when a strong force came into contact with Pidge's back causing her to fall forwards. She didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"Nice to see you too," she mused. A gentle purr filled the inventor's mind as she stood and brushed the dirt off her hands.

 _'You're late.'_

Pidge finally turned and met Green's glowing yellow eyes. The lion was sitting, tail tightly coiled around her feet. Apparently, the feline was one of the smallest of her kind, but she sat eye level with most humans. Except for the white tip of her tail and symbol on her back, her amazingly soft fur matched the shade of the grass filling the courtyard, hence the name. Pidge had wanted to give her a different one, but Green refused.

"Technically, I'm not late. The sun hasn't fully set." Pidge headed towards the palace and Green followed close behind.

 _'You would be faster with me. Safer. I could protect from attacks.'_

Pidge scratched the lion's jaw. "I know, and I would love nothing more, but you know why it can't be. It's too big a risk without finding the others first."

Green grumbled. A wave a disappointment and understanding flowed through their bond. Pidge promised to bring her a treat later and slipped inside the palace. The gleaming hallways were nearly empty which wasn't surprising considering the time of day. She curved her way through the endless maze before coming to a halt in front of the library. Her chambers were on the opposite side of the castle, but this was important.

She knocked on the door and walked inside not waiting for a reply. The shelves had to be at least three stories high, each filled to the brim with books. Pidge had read many in the six months of living in the castle, but she strode right by all of them, sight set on the occupied chair at the center table.

Lance had been joking about her secretly working for the Royal Family. He had no idea how truthful the statement was.

"Princess."

The Altean looked up from the map spread across the table. Thick, white hair fell down her back in waves, nearly hiding the mouse sleeping on her shoulder. Her gown framed her figure beautifully and her eyes shimmered with a multitude of colors.

She smiled in greeting. "Hello Pidge. I do believe I told you we are past formalities."

"Right. Sorry Allura. Do you have a moment?"

"Of course."

Pidge slung the bag off her shoulders and placed it on the table. She looked straight into the princess's eyes. "I know how to find the others."

Allura's jaw went slack for a moment. Her unblinking gaze dropped to the bag. "I can't… how…" She swallowed, composing herself. "How didn't you figure it out?"

"Well," she took a seat next to the still shocked-looking Allura, "You told me that the bond works through quintessence and that the lions are slightly different than others, right? So, we use that to track the others with a locator spell."

The blatant confusion taking over the Princess's face was expected. Pidge new exactly what she was going to say. "You know I'm not powerful enough for anything long distance. They'd have to be within a few miles."

"The thing is I believe I found a solution. I've designed a machine that can enhance the spell's effect and increase the range."

The room was silent for a few moments at the revelation. The princess looked even more breathless than before.

Then a ginormous grin formed across her face. "It's brilliant. I am so proud of you Paladin."

"I thought we were past formalities."

They both laughed.

Allura stood, still smiling. "I must tell my father at once. It will take me close to a week to return. He won't be too happy about leaving the training camp, but he'll want to be here when the rest of the Paladin's arrive. It will also give me some time to prepare the spell."

"There is one catch though," Pidge stated nervously. "The spell relies on a lion's bond, so if they haven't bonded…"

"The spell won't work on them," Allura finished. "I have also read that if desired, they can mask their quintessence. It's concerning, but we'll have to make do. We cannot stop until all of the lions and paladins are brought together."

Pidge patted the bag still resting on the table. "Agreed."

Green sent a feeling of excitement to see the other lions again from the courtyard.

"I received the last parts for the machine today. It should be finished before you and King Alfor return."

The Princess beamed. "Wonderful. I must prepare to leave in the morning. Besides, I'm sure you are in need of rest after your long day."

With that, she swept out of the library, dress billowing behind her. Pidge sighed and left as well.

It's a tight deadline, but she didn't care. Once all the Legendary Lions were brought together along with the new Paladins, the Galra Empire's tyranny would surely come to an end. And Pidge could finally return to her family.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** **Please review and let me know what you think (I'm genuinely curious)! If you wanted to check me out on Tumblr it's under the name _quinnarrow_. I mostly just reblog about Voltron stuff with a few other things thrown in.**

 **Well, until next time... peace out!**


	3. Cold Flames

**Author's Notes: What's up lovely readers? This chapter is basically more world building and character establishment. Things are slowly coming together and I'm loving it. I can't wait to show you more.** **See you on the other side!**

 **~quinnarrow**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Cold Flames**

It's a place most avoid. The rich turn a blind eye to the crumbling walls of abandoned buildings while the poor see the true pandemonium and withdraw to other areas.

It's a place to trade for goods, services, information. Bargaining is an essential along with a protective hand on personal belongings.

It's a place for those with questionable morals to gather. Many leaving quarrels out of mind for a taste of comradery before returning to the outside world.

It's a place Keith is all too familiar with.

He sighed into the red handkerchief covering his nose and mouth. Determined to keep his secrecy, he adjusted his hood and looked around the bustling heart of Eastborne with anxious eyes. Gazes turned to his direction as soon as his foot passed the threshold of the large building. Many out of fear.

Some say Shadow learned his skills from being stranded on an island for years. Some say he uses a sword, others a mere dagger. Stories constantly circulating that no one could confirm. All rumors to fill the lack of truth. But one thing is for certain, he was the best mercenary in Altea; perhaps even the entire world.

A round of loud laughter caught Keith's attention as he made his way through the many booths. The obnoxious sound came from a taller guy Keith didn't recognize. The young man was sitting on a pile of wooden boxes, sheathed sword resting across his lap. His arms flailed around to exaggerate the story he was telling to those listening. All though the mismatching shin and wrist guards, dirty blond hair, and tattered clothing suggested he was merely a thief trying to make a name for himself.

Keith noticed all this in a few ticks, but apparently it was one tick too many. He saw it coming from a mile away.

"Hey Red Guy!"

Keith ignored the call and kept walking. He had other places to be. Purple eyes scanned the crowd looking for a certain individual.

That's when a strong hand gripped his arm and spun him around. "Hey! I'm talkin' to you!"

Keith's fingers instantly wrapped around the familiar hilt of the dagger hooked to the back of his belt but waited in unsheathing. The guy looked even more arrogant up close. Crooked Nose, as Keith dubbed him, seemed to get the idea that touching wasn't acceptable if the glare was anything to go by.

The guy crossed his arms instead and smirked. "See, that wasn't so hard." He eyed the pack on Keith's back. "What do ya got there?"

"Tatoul…" someone warned. Keith had seen him around before.

Tatoul ignored his comrade. "Well?"

"Nothing of your concern," Keith growled. There was nothing special in the pack. Just few rations and medical supplies, but Tatoul didn't need to know that.

At this point, the commotion had caused a loose circle of people to form not wanting to miss the entertainment. It wasn't everyday that someone so stupid decided to pick a fight with someone so skilled. This guy was going to learn.

The two continued their stare off, neither wanting to relent. But as much as he wanted to wipe the smirk of Tatoul's face, Keith had other priorities. Finally, he shook his head and turned to walk away, but the newbie wasn't finished. He grabbed Keith's arm once more.

Faster than an angry Klanmural the hooded youth unsheathed his dagger, feeling the weight of the weapon increase at will. At first glance, it doesn't look like much, but the small blade holds many surprises. It glowed white with infused magic as the weapon expanded in length. Keith spun back around, slipping from Tatoul's grip. He expertly swung, placing the now fully expanded, double-edged sword against the surprised offender's neck.

The market became so muted one would think it was empty. Keith really couldn't blame them. It wasn't everyday a bayard was shown. While magic wielders, or more accurately alchemists, aren't completely uncommon, especially in Altea, these types of weapons are most rare. Infused with powerful magic during creation, a bayard takes a distinct shape for each warrior. Anyone known to possess one either becomes a feared adversary or a valued target.

Thankfully, Shadow's reputation made Keith the former.

Tatoul had wisely stilled, not that he had much of a choice. Eyes wide with terror, Keith could tell he was trying not to quiver.

Taking a breath to calm himself, the swordsman pressed the blade slightly into Tatoul's flesh to accentuate his point. "Touch me again and you'll become a head shorter."

Clearly understanding the threat, the young man nodded as much as he could in agreement. Keith lowered the sword and willed it to shrink once more. Returning the dagger to its proper place, he turned to finally complete his goal. The gathered people broke their circle creating a path for the highly-skilled and extremely pissed off mercenary.

Normal activities resumed as the show ended, but everyone made sure to give Shadow a wide berth. Good. Keith hated being touched. It also made it easier to find the particular merchant he was looking for. The tall figure stood behind a table encompassed with machinery and spare parts. All of it was most likely stolen.

"Rolo."

The man in question spun his head around, spotting Keith immediately. "Ah, there he is! I figured that commotion was probably you."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Where's Nyma?"

"Right to business today, huh?" he chuckled. "She's on an errand run, but she told me you were coming."

Rolo took a folded piece of paper, no bigger than a few inches wide, out of his pocket and held it up for Keith to see. He eyed it hungerly. It took most of his impulse control not to grab for it.

Instead Keith silently reached into his own pocket and produced three silver Units. "This is the amount I agreed to with Nyma."

"You sure about that Shadow?" Rolo hummed, an amused look on his long face.

"Don't test me."

The merchant signed. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

They exchanged items and Keith walked away without another word. He made his way back to the entrance at a brisk pace, ignoring the glares from Tatoul as he went by. He took a deep breath trying not let his hopes run wild. It's happened too many times before. A distant presence in the back of his mind brought a fiery calmness and Keith allowed it to spread and surround him.

Finally stepping into the crisp morning air, Keith felt alright enough to look at his prize. He found his way to the side of EastBorne for some privacy. Gentle fingers unfolded the paper revealing about fifteen names; all prisoners of the empire located in a work camp near the capitol city. Keith scanned each and every name, twice.

It wasn't there. Nearly three years and the one name Keith's been looking for was never there.

He tried. He really did. But disappointment was fueling the fire of anger and frustration inside. Keith needed to smother the flames and knew exactly what to do. Something he learned six years ago when he was twelve. A technique learnt from his brother.

* * *

The double-edged sword swung with deadly accuracy, cutting off the tops of some flowers releasing all tension; just like he was taught. The small meadow was secluded from the road, trees offering privacy from prying eyes. It was Keith's favorite place. It was the only spot in the world he always returned to. Feeling safe enough to let go some of his worry. The worry of someone identifying his heritage. The worry of being discovered by the Galrans and being dragged back to his homeland. The worry of never finding his brother again.

Technically, the two weren't brothers, but in the eight or so years they knew each other, they forged an extremely close bond. He was the one person Keith had opened up to. He'd lost contact with him over three years ago but continued to roam Altea searching.

Alive or dead, Keith would see his brother again.

The swordsman was about to call it a day when a strange feeling washed over him. The back of his neck tingled, his gut clenched.

Someone—or something—was watching him.

Keith spun around, lowering into a crouch in the process, and raised his sword with both hands tightly gripping the hilt. He eyed the tree line. A quick scan lead his gaze to one particular spot as he steadied his breathing.

"Show yourself!" he growled.

Movement appeared right where Keith was staring. Slowly, the lion's full body melted from the shadows. The white markings along her legs and back mimicked the flicker of flames dancing in the wind. It seemed appropriate considering the creature was bright red.

He immediately relaxed as a warm feeling blanketed his mind. It was the same feeling he got when the feline bonded with him almost ten months ago.

"Hey Red."

She purred and nuzzled his hand. It was an awkward stance considering how tall she was. Keith obliged with an ear scratch.

"It's good to see you too," he chuckled. "Where have you been anyway?"

 _'Searching,'_ she claimed.

Keith rolled his eyes. That was always her answer and no matter how much he asked, Red would never elaborate on who or what she was searching for.

She cocked her head to the side, studying her young cub with glowing yellow eyes. _'It happened again, didn't it?'_

Red could always see right through him. An unfortunate side effect from the bond.

He was about to explain himself when shouts were heard from the road. With sword in hand, he took off with the lion trotting next to him not bothering covering his face. The scene that greeted them was… strange. Two men in Altean military armor, one on a horse and the other on foot, were defending against a heard of Emposi; women monsters with two snake trunks for legs, fire for hair, and skin of bright colors. The creatures are believed to be guardians of roadways. They rarely attack in daylight, but it wasn't unheard of.

Keith's eyes were drawn to the third person being attacked; a woman. Her riding clothes were smeared with mud and her startling white hair was coming loose from a high bun. A glint of reflected sunlight coming from her forehead gained his attention. As Keith neared, he noticed a golden circlet resting against her dark skin.

She was Altean royalty.

His stepped stuttered slightly at the discovery. What were the chances of him, a former Galra Empire citizen, coming across a member of the Altean Royal Family? The gods really enjoyed seeing him suffer, didn't they? Like his whole life was one large joke.

Red urged him on through their bond. Royalty or not, Keith was going to help. The woman seemed to be holding her own against two of the Emposi with a white staff. Unfortunately, three more monsters were sneaking up behind her.

"Red," he called, "take the two on the right. I go the other one."

 _'Of course,'_ she purred.

The feline sprinted ahead with impossible speed. In a blur of movement, she knocked one Empos down then pounced on the other. They both wailed in a mixture of shock of pain. Keith set his focus on the third Empos, completely ignoring the white-haired woman's look of bewilderment. The monster saw him coming and ducked beneath the swing of his word. The heat from the flames dancing on her head nearly singed his shirt. She attempted to rake her talons across his exposed shoulder blade, but Keith was faster. He mimicked her earlier dodge and spun in the crouch. The monster's momentum caused her to lose her balance, allowing Keith to lunge forward and lop her head off with one quick swipe of his blade.

Head and body fell to the ground as Keith observed the rest of the fight. Or, more accurately, the aftermath of the fight. Bodies of Emposi littered the ground in various states of dismemberment. The two men were attempting to coral the three spooked horses. The woman made no attempt to help. Instead she was watching him with wide yet curious eyes.

Keith squared his shoulders as Red strolled over and plopped down next to him. _'That one knows of us.'_

 _'She doesn't know us. We've never met,'_ he thought back.

 _'You misunderstand, Cub. She knows of us.'_

Keith rolled his eyes. _'That clears everything up.'_

He shrunk his weapon, drawing her attention to it for a moment, and sheathed it. They studied each other as he crossed his arms and she stepped forward. Yup, definitely royalty.

"Thank you for your assistance. I am Princess Allura." Her tone was hard to decipher, but Keith could almost make out a hint of shock in her accent. "You are?"

"Keith Kogane." He bowed his head. He may not like royalty, but he knew how to respect them.

"Well, Keith Kogane, I must ask, are you bonded to the grand beast?" She nodded her head towards Red.

He eyed the princess wearily. "Yes I am."

The swordsman didn't know what reaction to expect from the princess, but it definitely wasn't relief. Her shoulders sagged a bit with a sigh and a smile.

"In that case, I have a request."

Keith tensed. The last time those words were spoken to him… no. He wasn't going to think about it. Not now.

"If you are willing, I would like you and your lion to come to Leone, the palace specifically, with me. I believe we have much to discuss."

"Your Highness," one of the guards interjected. Both of them were standing to the side, horsed finally corralled. "What of King Alfor?"

Princess Allura turned to them, chin held high. "Send a messenger in my place. This is far more important."

Keith wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that. The only thing he _was_ sure of was that Princess's offer had everything to do with his lion. Apprehension filled his gut but was quickly soothed by Red with a slight shoulder nudge.

The princess returned her gaze to him. "So, Keith, will you come?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I got the concept of the Emposi from greek mythology. Probably won't be the last time it happens.** **Please review and let me know what you think (I'm genuinely curious plus it's motivating)! If you wanted to check me out on Tumblr it's under the name _quinnarrow_. Feel free to send me a message!**

 **Well, until next time... peace out!**


	4. Power Held By Secrets

**Author's Notes: Sup everyone? So here's the deal: Voltron (the show) is officially over at this point I know people are pissed about a lot of things. However, I feel a strong need to see this story (and my other Voltron one) through to the end. So whether people read it or not, this story will get an ending. That being said I don't have a time frame for when that will happen just FYI. Please follow and review. I truly want to know what you guys think of the story plus it will give me motivation. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 **~quinnarrow**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Power Held By Secrets**

Leone has never seen the horrors of war. The beautiful city is surrounded by over a hundred miles of Altean land. Winding streets and tall buildings offer a sense of security to it's citizens, but all know the harsh reality in which they live. Juniberry fields all throughout the kingdom hold scars of battles hard fought and lives long lost. Hope is one of the few things her people have and even that is beginning to dwindle. It was Allura's responsibility to give it back. But she couldn't do it alone.

"Pardon me, Princess?"

Allura raised her gaze to the bright orange hair of the Royal Family's advisor. Clothes as polished and mustache as neatly trimmed as ever. "Yes Coran?"

"Apologies for interrupting your breakfast."

She waved her hand dismissively. "No worries. What do you need?"

He straightened his posture even more though it didn't seem possible. "The messenger you sent returned with news of the king."

Panic immediately took hold in Allura's chest. Mind racing through multiple scenarios of how her father was injured or killed. She was not prepared to lose her last family member.

Allura's exterior was as calm as ever but Coran recognized the storm brewing inside and quickly continued. "He's fine Princess. Completely unharmed, but he won't be returning to the palace any time soon. The King leaves the most important task at hand to you."

She quietly chuckled, soothing her flying heart. "I expected as much. Always refusing to abandon his men. Which is more than I can say for _other_ people." She stood and strode towards the door, appetite forgotten in her moment of weakness. "I will inform Pidge and check on her progress."

It took a few steps to remember she had not eaten alone. She turned to the silent figure still seated at the table.

"Would you like to join me Keith?"

The Paladin looked up from his half-eaten plate. "Uh, yeah."

Why did he look so uncomfortable? Sure, living in a castle was a big adjustment, but he seemed… almost reluctant to stay. From what little she could gather in the week since they met, Keith did not have a permanent home. Allura thought he'd be ecstatic to have his own bed, a place to call home, but that didn't seem to be the case.

Coran swung the dining room door open to reveal a surprised looking Pidge. Her hair was slightly more disheveled than usual and her breaths were heavy. Most likely from running.

"Ah, perfect timing Pidge," Allura smiled. "We were just about to…"

"It's done!"

Allura tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

"Sorry," Pidge exhaled. "I mean the machine. It's complete." She held out her cupped hands for the other three to see. It didn't look like much. The invention was round and flat, no bigger than a saucer. The surface was white and smooth, similar to the walls of the palace. "It's ready when you are Allura. I think we should do it sooner rather than later."

"Agreed," Coran chimed. "The faster the others are found, the faster this war can end."

The Princess hummed in thought. "In that case we should do it now alone in the courtyard. Not many know of our plan and I'd like to keep it that way. For now."

Much time had been spent on deciding whether to tell Altea's Generals about her plan. She knew exactly how each and every one would react. Getting their support would be easier if all the lions and paladins were together. So, for now only those she truly trusted knew why two random strangers now resided within the palace walls and what they were really up to.

"Hey Keith, can I ask you something?" Pidge inquired.

He shrugged. "Sure. I guess."

Allura allowed them to walk a head. Coran stayed by her side as they all headed towards the courtyard.

"Is something wrong Princess?"

Coran could always tell when something was on her mind. She sighed. "I don't know. It's just… a lot of things could go wrong; especially with the spell. My father could do it no problem, but I'm unsure if I'm powerful enough to pull this off."

"Apologies for my brashness, but so what?" Allura whipped her head to Coran extremely taken back by his words. "It doesn't matter if the spell works or not. The gods work in ways no one understands. You, and you alone, found two lions and paladins. It's that exact reason I know things will work out in the end."

Their pace halted as the two Alteans embraced each other. The tension in Allura's shoulders released marginally.

"Thank you, Coran."

The two entered the courtyard to see the lions practically leaping around their Paladins in a blur of colors. The sight was purely innocent. Pidge was out right laughing while attempting to catch Green. Keith was much more reserved, just following Red's jerky movements with his gaze, but Allura could've sworn she saw the makings of a small smile gracing his features.

A giggle slipped through the Princess's lips while approaching. "They seem excited."

"Yeah," Pidge beamed, "they're super anxious to find the others."

"Then let's get to work." Allura directed them to a seated position near the tree line. Each lion lay behind their Paladin; Pidge to the right, Keith the left. Coran observed at a respectable distance. The devise sat idle in the grass right in the center of the circle.

"Alright. I need both of you to clear your minds completely and focus solely on your bond. It will assist me in recognizing the particular quintessence the lions share," she instructed. "Are you ready?"

Both participants nodded and closed their eyes. Allura followed suit letting her senses expand. Those sensitive to alchemy constantly detect the quintessence of everything around them, but it takes years of training and plenty of concentration to distinguish the slight differences between a person and a tree. Even being considered a highly trained alchemist, it still took Allura quite a while to hone in on the unique quintessence Keith and Pidge possessed with their lions. Power began to build from within. Energy hummed through her veins like a static shock. The presence of every living thing in the courtyard practically begged for attention, but Allura did her best blocking any intrusion.

She took a deep breath, imagining a sliver of the lion's quintessence entering Pidge's invention, and chanted the incantation. " _Per terram, mare, et arcana caeli veniant et janua reserata. Ostende nobis perdidit eos. Denuda turpitudinem uillis mersatur, missusque ad viam cordibus vestris._ "

A feeling of alchemy flowed throughout the princess's entire body for a brief moment more before fading. Allura opened her eyes, energy draining away. Quintessence was always the cost of performing magic, leaving the wielder weaker than before. Rest was definitely in Allura's near future. Silence filled the courtyard as all waited with bated breath.

Surprisingly it was Keith who spoke first. "So, did it work?"

Allura looked up to the Paladin's questioning expressions, then to the tracker still sitting idly in the grass. It gave no indication the spell worked.

"Maybe I calibrated the angle of the scaultrite lens wrong?" Pidge offered. She looked up at the princess with an apologetic smile. Allura knew exactly what she was doing; trying to find possibilities other than the spell to explain the failure. The inventor knew the pressure she was putting on herself. So Allura appreciated the gesture, but knew it wasn't the scaultrite lens.

"Or perhaps the spell did not take hold." She stood, brushing off her dress. "We should discuss other opt…"

"Wait, look!" Keith was pointing to the device. Sure enough two blue dots had blinked into existence in the center of the gleaming white surface. They were sitting right on top of one another nearly blurring into one.

Excitement brewed in Allura's chest but was squashed just as quick with a sudden realization. "It's tracking you two."

Coran stepped forward, hands clasped behind his back. "Could the others be out of range? I know that particular spell is limited to the amount of power the wielder possesses."

Pidge shook her head. "That's what the device was for. It won't give the exact location rather it points in the general direction. Kind of like a compass."

"Well," Allura thought aloud, "if it's able to locate the two of you then the spell did work." Due to that fact, relief began to unwind the Princess's stomach ever so slightly. "The only explanations for the supposed failure is that the other lions do not want to be found or, more likely, have not bonded yet."

"So we're sitting ducks until something happens," Keith grumbled.

"Not to fear!" Coran beamed, "There's plenty to do around here." He counted on his fingers with each task. "There's Altean cartography, meditation to strengthen your bond, studying crystals; I could go on for days!"

Allura found difficulty in keeping her face neutral at the advisor's antics. "You have the right idea. We can continue the search, but I believe both of you should focus on other areas. Keith, you should join Pidge in weapons and martial arts training. I fear the Paladins will have to endure many battles before the war is over." She paused as another thought came to her. "It might also be beneficial to study the Kingdom's military and political structure." Allura took the lack of protest as agreement. "Well then, I entrust you both to keep an eye on the tracker. I have other duties to attend to and will see you at supper. Enjoy your day."

With that, she swept out of the courtyard with Coran hot on her trail. As fatigue seeped into her bones from performing the spell, the Princess headed straight for her chambers. She wasn't lying when stating she had other duties, but a quick nap to replenish her strength would make the day slightly easier.

But it seemed the gods had other plans.

She had just weaved her way up the bustling grand staircase offering polite greetings to those passing by when an unwanted voice called out.

"You're Highness, a word?"

She stopped and nodded to Coran to go ahead before carefully constructing her face into an unreadable expression and turning to General Narses. He's relatively tall man, especially for an Altean. Aged, gray hair matching the gray bread reaching down his polished chest plate. Narses was Allura's least favorite general. His supposed bravery is recognized throughout the kingdom leaving King Alfor no choice but to allow him the rise through the ranks and, consequently, power. Both the King and Princess fully trust less than half of the high ranking personnel on the Iron Council. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on the point of view, those exact people are the ones out on the battle fronts leading their troops in person. The rest are cowardly swine to Allura; constantly relying on those below them to make the difficult decisions. Dealing with them is always a trying task.

This one will be undoubtedly no different.

"What is it General?"

The man straightened. "Some of the other council members have brought some concerns to my attention. They believe your focus is wavering from the war. Without the King here in Leone, you are the one the Council must look to."

It was easy to detect the underlying meaning of his words. It's not the first time someone has brought it up. Allura's age and status has always put some Council members on edge. They think she's too young and inexperienced to have a vital part in war and the Council. The topic has never been brought up specifically, but it's always intertwined within 'concerns'. Every time Allura wants to fight back with her words, but every time she ultimately bits her tongue.

Mostly.

"I am well aware of the Council's viewpoints. And like I have said before, my father has raised and trained me in the art of war along with peace. My attention has not gone anywhere."

"What I believe they are looking at specifically are the two civilians you spend quite a bit of time with. No one knows why they are here or what they are doing. They are just being cautious. Trust is something earned."

The spark of anger in her chest ignited turning to flame. The power of quintessence quickly built alongside the surge of emotions. She felt her jaw clench out of habit while attempting to prevent an outburst of magic; something she's always struggled with. Her voice turned cold with clipped words. "Yes. It is."

She watched as his shoulders tensed beneath his armor. He knew exactly what she meant. The General was the last person to be speaking about trust to the Princess.

He opened his mouth to speak but Allura cut him off, "Now if you don't mind."

Narses bowed his head and stepped aside as the Princess continued on her path. She kept a brisk pace through the twists and turns of the palace halls focusing on her breathing. By the time she finally reached her chambers, the built up energy had all but disappeared leaving Allura even more drained than before.

Worry had also taken hold. It wasn't a good thing the Iron Council was asking questions about Keith and Pidge. The lions needed to be found soon. The future of her people depended on it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Soooo... what'd ya think? Again, please review and let me know.**

 **Bonus: If you're interested in what Allura's latin incantation translates too (thanks to google) it's "By earth, sea, and air let secrets be unlocked. Show those lost to us. Uncover the way to drifting hearts."**


	5. The Whispered Honor

**Author's Notes: Uhh... hi... Sooo I didn't realize it's been over a year since I updated this story and I'm really sorry about that. I guess other things got my attention for a while. But I promised to finish this story even though the show is over and I intend to keep that promise. I'm hoping to put more time into it from now on, but we'll see how it goes.**

Please follow and review. I truly want to know what you guys think of the story plus it will give me motivation. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

~quinnarrow

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Whispered Honor**

Three months.

Three months the tracker had been silent.

Three months the small invention lay idle in Pidge's pocket.

But that doesn't stop her from monitoring it constantly. Its nearly become a nervous habit. The anxious feeling had only grown causing her to check three times before her early morning training session. This time of day, when the gods bring dawn to the world, is one of the few times the palace's training yard was unoccupied allowing the Paladins to use it in private. And Pidge absolutely hated it. Late nights and early morning do not mix well. Yet here she was, trudging into the yard attempting to focus on its beauty in order to wake up. At least Green kept silent during the mornings.

The looming outer palace wall had yet to yield any sunlight, casting the wide open space in shadows. Grass covered the left third purposed for target practice. Any who hit their mark from the greatest distance is considered a master marksman. Very few people hold the title. The rest of the ground is covered with the same material at the palace floors except much filthier. The large open area in the middle is meant for sparing and demonstrations and the rest holds a number of dummies and a small obstacle course. Racks of various weapons and equipment litter the edges of the yard. It was quite an impressive setup.

Pidge started working with Allura's trainer not long after arriving in Leone. The grumpy old man was great and her stamina did improve, but when she attempted any specific fighting style or weapon, she would fail miserably. Throwing knives was the only thing she could moderately understand, but something still felt off. It was four months of the same thing when the Princess made a brilliant suggestion; Pidge could invent her own weapon.

It took some doing, but she was pretty happy with the final result. The spade, the inventor named it, ended up with a triangle-based handhold with rounded corners that easily hooked to a belt. The front tip shot out a sharp edge connected to a wire that could wrap around its target and reel it in with ease.

She'd come along way with the spade, but she was nowhere near Keith's level. The other paladin was currently hacking away at a dummy, straw falling to the ground whenever the edge of the enlarged bayard found it's mark. Pidge found out his weapon was a bayard when she walked into the yard his first morning of training right as the small dagger grew into an impressive black double-edged sword. She may or may not have freaked out. Just a little bit.

"Morning Keith," she yawned. He glanced up, pausing his movements long enough for a head nod. Pidge shifted her feet. "Do, uh… do you want to spar?"

Well that certainly got the swordsman's attention. Normally, the two left each other to their own devices hardly exchanging words. It wasn't that they disliked one another, but Pidge found it difficult to carry an entire conversation by herself. This dawn wouldn't have been any different except Pidge could tell Keith was getting restless. While she's been able to spend some time in her shop, he hasn't left the palace grounds. Save for training or messing with his lion, the man spent a lot of time in the royal library looking at maps and old military records.

So the confused look that took over Keith's face after stopping mid-strike was completely expected. Thankfully it didn't take long for him to compose himself and shrug. "Alright."

She placed the tracker on a nearby table and padded to the center of the yard. Immediately stepping foot in the sparing area, the two began circling each other. Keith hadn't put his bayard way so Pidge unhooked her spade from her belt with a firm grip. Keith's steps are light, not making a sound. After a few minutes, a slight shift in his weight made her tense for an attack. Instinct took over causing Pidge to raise her weapon and shoot. The shot was mostly blind but it's aim held true towards Keith's chest. He instantly took a step back with his right foot and ducked beneath the wire as it sails overhead. Leaning left, he straightened his legs and grabbed the now fully extended wire and quickly spun to the left. The momentum of the turn pulled the wire taught, yanking the device straight out of Pidge's hand. The wire fell to the floor while the handhold scraped against the floor landing a couple feet behind the swordsman.

Okay. She was not expecting Keith to be that fast.

He smirked as her shocked expression. "Don't be predictable."

Tension left her body thinking Keith would give her a chance to reset, but quickly returned as he flat out charged at her switching his grip. Pidge is forced to defend by dodging each swing of the blade. The strain of her muscles was beginning to build as Keith kept up his relentless attacks. He was a skilled, methodical fighter, no doubt about that. The constant switching of his grip was difficult to anticipate. If she wanted to win, or at least get enough space to take a breath, she'd have to trick him. Her mind was her most powerful weapon after all.

She risked a glance towards her weapon still lying on the ground. If she could just find a way to – that's it!

Pidge's dodges slowly became more calculated, leading Keith towards her goal. His eyes narrowed in trying to decipher the change of her body language. A hand pressed against the floor when she crouched beneath another high arcing swing. She felt the familiar wire under her palm and eyed her spade's handle a few feet away. She just needed to –

Keith swung low and fast, but Pidge was already in motion. Diving over the blade with a sudden leap, she rolled to the ground, picking up the handle in the process. Without any hesitation, she pulled both the handle and the wire with all of her remaining strength hoping something would catch. And something did catch. She turned in time to watch Keith's left foot as it pulled out from underneath him. The wire dropped from his ankle as he stumbled backwards. The surprised look on his face after regaining his balance was totally worth the slight glare.

The two continued like that for a while, but Pidge was eventually disarmed once more quickly followed by landing flat on her back, sword pointed at her chest. She was out right panting, sweat racing down her neck; Keith's breath was barely labored.

He tentatively held out a hand and hauled Pidge to her feet. "Uh, nice job."

"Thanks," she huffed. "Who knew you were more relentless than Allura's trainer. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Shoulders tensed as his eyes looked away. "I, uh…"

Pidge gasped cutting off Keith's sputtering. A soft white glow emanated from a table near the door.

"The tracker! It's glowing!" she exclaimed. Both paladins sprinted towards it holstering their weapons along the way. Excitement and nervousness brew in Pidge's stomach. Sure enough a single dot had blinked into existence on the edge of the device.

It was time to get Allura.

* * *

Hunk stood at the edge of the forest, staring between the secrets the trees all held. And he was scared out of his mind. Why did this have to happen now? Of all the times in the year to run out of wood, why now? It's not like he's never been in the forest before, but he's always had someone accompanying him. But not this time. Lance's family needed him at home and his mother was delivering projects to customers and would be gone nearly a week.

He always misses her during these times. She's the only family he has, but it's nice to have the smithy to himself. Unfortunately, that also means he gets all the responsibility that comes with it. And right now, the once proud wood pile was downright laughable.

And so here he is. Standing in front of a place that fills his nightmares with only a vivid imagination to keep him company. He didn't need much, just one decent sized log to bring back and chop. In and out. A quick trip. Nothing too it.

It still took some time before Hunk was able to uproot his feet and tip toe through the trees. Beams of the early morning sunlight gave the forest a magical feeling, but various sounds made him jolt every time. Heart beat sky rocketing. Breath hitching. Calming slightly. Repeat. This cycle continued for several minutes no matter what Hunk did to stop it.

"Okay Hunk," he whispered to himself, "stay calm. There's nothing sc…"

A noise exploded through the forest. It sounded vaguely like a tree breaking in half. But that wasn't what caused Hunk to move his feet. The blacksmith took off without hesitation when the pained call of what he assumed was a bird reached his ears. Memorizing the path as he ran, the uneasiness from before was quickly replaced with determination and worry for the creature.

He came across an old Banyan Tree when he saw the source of distress. The bird had the body shape of an eagle but twice as big. And instead of a dull brown, its beautiful feathers were the vibrant colors of a parrot. Hunk could've admired the creature for hours, but one thing ruined the picture; one of its massive wings was pinned beneath a fallen log.

Hunk crept forward slowly to avoid startling it any further. The bird squawked at him once but didn't resist otherwise. The log was at least ten feet long, much too heavy to lift. Rolling it was the only option. Hunk pressed his shoulder against the rough bark, careful to stand away from the sharp talons. A hard shove barely moved the thing a few inches. The bird shrieked in pain.

"I know. I know it hurts," he consoled. "You're going to be alright."

No more progress was made after a few minutes of constant pushing. He took a deep breath and tried once more. He couldn't give up, not now. This bird was counting on him and he wasn't going to let it down. The log slowly began to roll. Hunk's effort didn't cease until the log was completely off the bird's wing. The creature immediately picked itself of the forest floor and disappeared through the brush on foot.

But the movement barely registered with Hunk. His full attention was on the enormous animal that had apparently helped the boy. The lion was a couple inches taller than him. White markings on her back and snout were the only things breaking up the brilliant yellow covering the feline.

He wanted to run but he knew it would be in vain. Instead he watched as the lion cocked her head to the side. She was studying him causing him to uneasily shift his weight. A moment later, she stomped the ground hard with her front paw and Hunk felt it immediately. Something entered his mind, but it didn't feel invasive or threatening. He could only describe it as something reinforcing the foundation of his entire being.

Then it was over.

Hunk looked at the lion with eyes blown wide. What just happened was unmistakable. "Did… did you just bond with me?"

The lion bowed her head. _'I did Strong One.'_

He couldn't believe it. This magnificent creature had chosen him of all people to bond with. The feeling of elation, from him and the lion, was overwhelming. Wait until he told Lance! But even through all that joy, Hunk knew his life was about to get immensely more complicated.


End file.
